The Only One for Him
by Terra Alchemist
Summary: It's Roy's birthday and he thinks it's time to ask his First Lieutenant on a date, but will it go as he planned? ROYAI. CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The Only One for Him**

Roy Mustang watched his First Lieutenant move around the room, checking that papers were in order or that her guns were loaded. He audibly sighed to grab her attention and she focused on him. Like a hawk, he thought, suppressing a bit of laughter. "Do you know what day it is today?" he asked, looking at a calender on the wall. She cocked her head at him. "No... why?"

"Oh... uh... nevermind then..." he looked back down at his paperwork, feeling disappointed. She remembered the birthdays of special days of the others, but when it came to his own... He always remembered hers, every year. He'd leave a present on her desk next to his, unaddressed. Every year. But she seemed not to notice.

He scribbled a bit on a blank sheet of paper. "You mind if I call someone, Hawkeye?"

"Only if it doesn't keep you too long from your paperwork, Sir."

"Yeah... it won't." Paperwork was all she thought about, paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. He wondered if that was what she did at home too, more paperwork. He picked up the phone and dialed the number quickly, eyes narrowing at something on the wall. He smiled at the old family photo hanging on the wall, framed.

"Hello?" someone on the phone asked.

"Hi, Mom, it's Roy."

"Hi sweetie, happy birthday! Your father and I left something at the house we think you'll like."

"Thanks Mom, can you give the phone to Dad?"

"Sure. Leroy! Roy wants you on the phone, dear!" she called. Into the phone, she said, "He's been doing much better now since he got sick. I think he'll be fine now."

"That's great... I was a little worried. The next time I'm in the area I'll drop by, promise. Love you Mom."

"Love you too, Roy. Here's your father now."

The phone switched hands and a much more gruff voice came through the receiver. "Roy?"

"Hey Dad. Happy birthday."

"You too, Son. I daresay you got me something this year?"

"I sure did, it'll probably arrive in the mail today."

"Anyway... you know the best thing you could give me for a birthday present?"

"No, what?" Roy asked.

"You getting married, that would be the best present."

Roy dropped the phone with a loud 'clack' and stared at Riza sheepishly as she glared at him. "Uh... sorry." he picked up the phone again. "Why does everyone keep pressuring me about that?" he hissed.

"Because you're going to turn thirty, Roy! A few more years and it'll be too late for children!"

"Aaagh! Is that all you think about?"

"You're my only son! If you don't carry on the family, who will?"

"If you must know... I'm... interested in someone already." he caught Riza's expression out of the corner of his eye, and it was one of anxiety and distress. His emotions then proceeded to become jumbled in his head and he turned his mind back to his conversation.

"Really, Roy?"

"Yes, really! I... don't know if she even cares though... most of the time she doesn't look my way." The look deepened on Riza's face and she turned back to her work, cheeks red. "What should I do?"

"Alright... wait. You're not fraternizing, are you?"

"Fraternizing... maybe I am... but..."

"Roy, it's dangerous."

"I know... but I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Alright. Here's what you should do."

* * *

At lunch break, Roy sat next to Riza in the lunchroom. "Are... you okay?" She hadn't been talking much, or as much as she usually did. "It's... nothing. Nothing Sir." 

"Come on, something's got to be on your mind. Why don't you trust me more?"

"I-I do, Colonel. It's just... personal." She blushed a little more and took a bite out of the mush on her tray.

"I see. You look like you have a lot on your mind. Why don't you relax this afternoon? You know, have a night on the town?"

Riza inhaled sharply and gave him a searching look. "Just to relax. It's on me."

Riza inclined her head. "I-I guess so, Colonel."

"First things first, after work, you can call me Roy!"

Maes Hughes gave Roy a knowing look and grinned.

* * *

"So, where do you plan on taking me, Colonel?" She asked that night. Roy was too busy admiring her in her bluehalter top to acknowledge her question at first. Then he snapped to reality. "Oh, I was thinking... Just a walk maybe, by the lake. And it's Roy." 

"Yes Sir, I mean, Roy."

"You look nice in that dress," he said softly. Riza started and smoothed the dress down self-consiously. "T-This? It's nothing... um. Thank you."

Roy laughed a little. "You're welcome."

Neither of them said anything for a while and Roy stopped at the gate to the park. "Don't you have family who live around here?"

She shook her head. "No... I... my grandfather died a few years ago.I'm the only one."

"I see... don't you get lonely?"

"I have friends, Sir."

"I told you, my name is Roy. It must be tough, all by yourself."

"Sometimes... Roy."

They were sitting on a park bench overlooking the lake. "Why did you bring me here tonight, Roy?" she asked hesitantly. He continued to stare at the lake for a while. "You know... when I was younger, I thought this lake was the most beautiful thing in the world..." Riza didn't know where he was going with this, and kept silent.

He put his hand over hers and squeezed. "I think I found something even more beautiful than that."

He watched her face for a reaction, not daring to get too hopeful, and she blushed, frowned, and tried to smile at the same time. "You're embarrassed!" he said. "A little... but we can't. It's fraternizing."

"I... I know..." he looked away again and Riza tilted her head. "Then why did you ask?"

"Because... because I'm tired of being alone too! And no one seems right... except you."

"Roy... Are you... nervous?"

"... I don't know. Maybe I am."

"What about all those other women you dated?"

Roy waved dismissively. "Airheads, every single one of them. None of them had the smallest sense of resolve or determination. Not like you."

Riza got up. "Roy, didn't you say a walk around the lake?" She asked, a mischevious look in her eyes.

Roy nodded and Riza broke into a run. "Then try to catch me!"

Roy leaped out of his seat and wondered what kind of game she was playing, running around a lake at night. He caught up to her and caught her elbow in his hand when she slipped and tumbled down into the lake, dragging him with her. They crashed into the water and Roy floundered, breaking the surface and looking for Riza. "Riza! Where are y-"

She came up and put her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. Then he laughed, water dripping from his flattened hair. "Look at us! We're soaking wet, and muddy too!" His clothes were sticking to him and he made his way back to the shore carrying Riza with some difficulty. He had never been a fish in water, more like rabbit in water; pretty much hopeless.

He flopped onto the shore, trying to shake the water out of his hair. Riza laughed and squeezed the water out of her hair and looked at the mud on her dress. "Imagine walking home like this!" she sighed. Roy put his arm around her waist. "It's not that bad... my house is closest from here... we should be able to walk there." Riza nodded and got up, and the two of them squelched out of the park dripping water.

Maes waved at them with a grin on his face from his car. "Hey, look what popped up from the lake!" Roy glared at him severely for a second, then sighed. "We're just walking home, Maes."

"Right you are, Lovebird Number One. Want a ride to your place, Roy?"

"Won't we mess up your car, Hughes? We're all wet and muddy, after all." Riza said. Maes waved it off. "Nah, it's alright. Gracia won't mind all that much as long as I clean it up later. Hop in."

Roy opened the door and let Riza get in first. "Maes... what do I owe for this one?"

"You have to keep quiet and not burn me when I show you all our pictures from our family vacation! Elysia is so adorable!" Pink hearts wafted around Maes's head from nowhere and Roy sighed. "Alright... alright... Just keep quiet about this, okay Maes? Even from Fullmetal."

"Right-o! My lips are zipped! Where are you two going, anyway? Your mansion, Roy?"

Roy thought for a minute. "Sure. It's not too far out of your way, is it Maes?"

"Nope, I was going by there anyway. I came down from Central to see you, you know, go out and have fun like we usually do, but then I see you have a date, so why not help out a friend?"

"You're so thoughtful, Maes, but I can't help but wonder how much going to the family home is going to cost me."

"Just looking at the photos from our _last _vacation, that's all." Roy groaned. "I saw those already!"

"Well it _is _a long way from here to your mansion after all, Roy. Isn't that why you got another house down here? It'll take a little while to get there, so why don't you two just cuddle up in the back, and I'll dri- OW!" he yelled as Riza threw her gun at his head. Roy looked at her. "You were _armed _the whole time!"

"I never go out unarmed."

"I should have known."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, we're here!" Riza looked out the window and her breath caught in her throat. "You _live _here?" she asked in awe, referring to the twelve story mansion. "Yeah, it's been passed down through the family for... at least twenty generations. So it's mine now." Riza's mind was a mess. How could anyone live in a place so big by themselves? Wouldn't you get _lost_?

Maes grinned at her from the front seat. "You get used to it after a while, believe me. Between you and me, Roy has _never _brought any of his dates to his mansion before. He has a baby sister though, so you might want to watch out. She's a little untrusting, but she's a sweet kid."

"Riza? Aren't you coming?" They still had to walk into the front gates, and she wondered what it would look like from the doorstep if it already towered over her from here. They walked through what looked like a courtyard from the gate. "It's... so beautiful..." she murmured, looking at all of the flowers and plants. "You can thank my sister for that... but some of them are just plants that overgrow in here. I'm hardly ever home so it's hard to keep beating them down."

The door turned out to be a rather large section of the front of the house, the gold knocker was about the size of Riza's head! Roy knocked on the door three times and waited. After a few minutes, he frowned. "Terra must be asleep already..." Then he heard the lock turn and the door swung open. "Big Brother... why'd you take so long to come home?"

"Sorry, I had to get a ride from Maes."

"And who's that?" she asked, pointing to Riza.

"This is Riza," was all he was willing to divulge. She looked at him quizically, then left the door. "You're a mess, you should go wash."

Roy's arm twined around Riza's waist. "The bathrooms are upstairs, I want to show you something after we're clean." He led her up the stairs and Riza stared at the pictures adorning the walls. "Those are just family pictures, most of them are so old you can't even tell they're people. The newer ones are at the top of these stairs."

He showed Riza to the bathroom, then went to another one to wash, though it wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. He didn't think Riza would appreciate it if he snuck up on her while she was washing. He was finished before her, however, and against better judgement went to the bedroom where Riza was using the bathroom to wash up in. Sure enough, there were at least five different guns strewn out on the bed, and she probably still had one ready in the bathroom.

Afraid of getting a bullet in his head, he contented himself with sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting. He could hear her humming in the bathroom, and his mouth twitched. He had never heard her hum in the office. Then again, maybe she did and he was just too busy trying to get the paperwork done so she wouldn't put a bullet between his eyes.

She came out, unaware that Roy was sitting there, in a towel, and she gasped a little and blushed furiously. Roy swallowed hard and closed his eyes, expecting a bullet, but it didn't come. He opened one eye a fraction and watched her cross the room towards him. She picked her clothes off the bed and went back to the bathroom, while Roy sighed in disappointment.

Wait a minute... her clothes were dirty! He went to the door and knocked on it. "Riza... your clothes are dirty you know."

"Well I'm not coming out until I have something to wear!"

"Um... you have to realize by now that there's nothing here that'll fit you... Terra's a lot smaller than you are!"

"Anything Roy!"

He sighed and rummaged around in his dresser for a large shirt. There had to be one somewhere, he thought as he tossed clothes out that didn't fit his criteria. He lifted out an old workshirt that he didn't wear so much anymore. "It'll have to do..." He opened the door a crack and gave the shirt to her. "Is that good enough?"

"Yes."

She came out, still red-faced, and Roy saw why. "It's still not big enough..." he tried to stop from grinning too much, or he'd get a bullet for sure. His shirt only came down to mid-thigh, and she obviously was uncomfortable about it. "Don't say anything, Roy."

Roy held up his hands innocently. "I was going to say you look sexy!" he grinned. She whipped out a gun and he bolted out of the room as a bullet buried itself into the door and some of the wood splintered.

"Hey! It was a compliment! You're so self-consious, lighten up!" he snuck back into the room picked her up by the waist. She kicked and flailed. "What are you doing!"

"Lighten... up!" he said, and she turned around to try to smack his face. He lowered her down a bit, but not before sneaking a kiss on her neck. She blushed and Roy watched her face, thinking that he could do it forever. They were lost in the moment, staring into each others eyes when...

_Grrrrrrowrrrrr... _both Riza and Roy jumped up and Roy stared at his stomach. "You're hungry?" Riza asked teasingly.

"Maybe."

"Just don't take a bite out of me."

"Darn, you read my mind."

* * *

yay, reviews! I can't believe I got so many! Thanks! - T A 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Roy groaned.

"There's _nothing _in the fridge?" he moaned, looking at his sister who was spread out on the couch. She gave him a scrutinizing look with her narrow dark eyes and shrugged, smiling sweetly.

"I saw a bunch of stray animals on the road and I just thought I'd..."

"Okay, where are they, Terra?"

"On the sixth floor," she admitted. "They wereso cold and hungry! I couldn't just leave them!"

"Remind me to introduce you to a kid named Alphonse sometime, you'll get along real well."

"I already know him, he's Eddie's brother."

Roy nearly spit out the water he was drinking.

" 'Eddie?' You're on _nickname _terms with Fullmetal?"

"Why not? Just because you don't keep any girls doesn't mean I can't go out with anyone..."

"But!"

"Oh shut up, you're always making fun of him! Can't you just give it a rest?"

"But!"

"I invited Ed for dinner tomorrow, since everyone has a day off from work. He said he'd come," she said acidly, and Roy sighed.

"I'm not going to promise to be on my best behavior."

"I don't care, just be nice to Edward."

"I don't know if I can manage that much..."

"Do it, or I'll show your girlfriend the _whole _photo album. I know you hate all those pictures from when you were little."

Roy glared at her and his sister glared back with equal ferocity. "I don't know why Mom and Dad had to go and have you! I was enough," Roy muttered. Terra stuck her tongue out at him. "They wanted a girl, not a boy."

"Just because you're fourteen years younger doesn't mean you have the defense of being the _baby. _Not around me, Sister."

"Gee, I love you too, Big Brother."

"So exactly how long is... 'Eddie', staying?" he grumbled, rummaging around in cupboards for food. "All day tomorrow, and he's bringing Alphonse with him. Don't worry, he'll leave after dinner."

"No way he's staying the night, that's for sure," he grumbled.

Terra looked hurt. "You don't trust me!"

"I do, I'm just overprotective."

"Hey, I don't say anything when you go out. God knows what you do."

Roy glared again. "For your information, I don't_do _anything. I just get extremely bored, that's all. But this time is different, I mean it!" he said in response to her skeptical look. "I _know _her, she's perfect. Except for being armed twenty four seven, but I can deal with that."

"Does Papa know anything?"

He winked. "He's the one who's coaching me through this, everything will go according to-"

"_Awwww... they're so cute_!" Terra and Roy looked up the steps and he laughed. "She must have found your street friends, Terra." He put one hand on the rail to go upstairs. "By the way... don't bother us on the twelfth floor tonight, 'kay?" Terra blanched and Roy chuckled. "I've got _business _to take care of." He whistled and headed up the steps. "Ewww... that's gross Brother."

He found Riza on the sixth floor playing with the puppies and kittens, stretching more than she thought she did and giving Roy a spectacular view, though he had the brains not to say anything about it. "Having fun?" Riza jumped a little with a white puppy in her arms. "Oh, uh... heheh..." he looked in the general direction of the puppy in her arms. "That's my dog, White Hayate. She must have come up here to play with the new visitors. I thought it would be funny to name her after Black Hayate, she looks like she's the same breed.

"Hello White Hayate, you like Riza?" The puppy squirmed, yipped, and jumped at Roy.

"Anway, I just heard that Terra invited 'Eddie' over for dinner tomorrow."

Riza tilted her head.

"Fullmetal. I can't stand the thought of being here alone with those two, so I thought maybe you'd like to stay for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love to! But what about work?"

"There's a day off, Terra said. I didn't ask why though."

He put White Hayate on the floor and she bounded down the stairs. "Now, for what I was going to show you..."

He took her hand and led her up another six flights of stairs to the last floor.

"Wow... it's... glass?"

"Crystal I think... It gives a nice view of the night sky, don't you think?"

"Yeah it does..." she murmured, mesmerized. She sat down on the edge of the bed and stared up into the sky. "It's beautiful... wow..."

"I know something else that's beautiful," he whispered, kissing her on her lips. He pushed her back gently on the bed and he smiled.

"We've got the whole night together, just the two of us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Riza pulled the covers higher over her chest and opened her eyes slowly.

"Mmm...Roy?" she sat up and watched light shine through ceiling and the walls, and she wondered where he had gone so early in the morning. He had been gone for a while, judging by the fact that the place where he had slept was no longer warm, though it still held his shape.

She laid back down and watched the sky, and Black Hayate nosed open the door and jumped on the bed to lick her face. "Black Hayate?" she said in surprise, trying to stop her pup from stepping all over her. Roy gave her a smile from the doorway and set a suitcase on the floor, then sat next to her on the bed. "I thought you'd want some of your clothes here, and this little guy was just whining so much I thought I'd bring him too." She let his fingers trail down her side and smiled. "What does your sister think of us... well..."

"She doesn't really have much of a say in it, right sweetheart?" He said, kissing up and down her neck. She put her hand on his chest and laughed softly. "Did you go grocery shopping as well?" "Sure did, another day and I'd starve to death," he said, pausing between his kissing.

"So, why don't we go down for breakfast?" she suggested.

"Don't you want to put on some clothes, or would you rather go naked?"

"I know which you'd prefer, but I'll put something on. You'll like it," she added.

Roy opted to go downstairs. "Morning, Terra..." he yawned. Terra waved and munched on a peice of toast. "Have fun last night, Roy?"

"Sure did, she's a wildcat!" he winked at Terra and she gagged. "Please, don't go into detail Roy."

"When's 'Eddie' coming?"

"In an hour, maybe less."

"Good, I get another hour with Riza then. Why don't you go to the living room or something?" he said as Riza came down the stairs. He looked at what she was wearing and grinned. "A miniskirt? I never thought you'd actually..."

"Don't you like it?"

"Sure do!" he murmured, pulling her down into his lap. Roy wasted no time in feeling her legs one more time before breakfast and she smacked his hands away. "I just got up, so no getting frisky or I'll put a bullet in your head, got it?" He gave her his most imploring look but her finger remained on the trigger of the gun, so he gave up and got up. "Anything in particular you want for breakfast?" he asked.

She shook her head and sat down on the chair. "Anything for me, I'm starving."

Then the doorbell rang.

Terra leaped up from the couch and Roy gave a long sigh. She paused for a second to direct a glare his way, and then to stare pointedly to a book on the living room table. " 'Be nice'" she mouthed. "Or else." Roy put his hands up innocently, as if to say, 'Me? Would _I _do anything?'

She opened the door and talked for a few minutes then let Ed and Al inside. Ed took one look at Roy and turned white, turned to stone, and shattered on the floor. "What are _you _doing here?" he screamed.

"Me? This is _my _house, Fullmetal," Roy said, a smirk on his face. Ed's eyes then caught Riza in the miniskirt, went back to Roy, then did a double-take. Roy walked past him slowly. "Say a word about this and I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death, got it?" he hissed. Ed's head bobbed up and down and he retreated back to the living room with Al and Terra.

"Kids... so easy to intimidate." Riza laughed a little but continued to eat her breakfast. "Ohhh... I have a _whole day _to scare the hell out of Fullmetal, and I don't feel like it..." he went up to Riza and bent over, taking her hand and putting it on his forehead. "Am I sick?" he asked. Riza shook her head, put the bowl in the sink, and kissed his forehead. "Definitely not, maybe you just have _better things _to do, hmm?"

"Well when you put it _that _way..." Black and White Hayate tumbled down the steps, yipping and bouncing. They charged for their owners and pawed at their legs, Black Hayate showing a bit more restraint than White Hayate. Roy picked up White Hayate and smiled. "What? You missed me already?" Black Hayate sat quietly on the floor and panted until Riza bent down to pet him. "Good boy, Black Hayate." Black Hayate yipped and bounded away, and White Hayate squirmed away from Roy to follow.

"Well, let's wash up and we'll see what we can do after that." Riza poked him in the chest. "I've already washed up, you're still dirty. And you went grocery shopping like that?"

"I took a quick shower before that!"

"Oh fine. Now go take a long shower right now."

After Roy left, Ed peeked into the kitchen. "Uhhh... First Lieutenant?" Ed said, peeking around the corner. "Out of work, my name is Riza, Edward."

"Um, right. Al and I were just wondering... uh... Al! You come here and ask!"

Al bolted around the corner, hearts floating from his metal head. "Are you going to get married to the Colonel?" The kittens in his suit of armor then burst into a chorus of wedding music, even if it _was _a bit meowey. Riza laughed, but was quiet for a minute. "I don't know. You'd have to ask him."

Al looked downcast. "Awww... we were hoping you would..."

" 'WE'?" Ed said.

"Me and the Wedding Cat Chorus!"

"You gave them a _NAME?"_

"Why not?"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, Al."

"And you're just _mean!_" Al said, and the members of the 'Wedding Cat Chorus' jumped at Ed, hissing and spitting. Ed ran as fast as his vertically challenged legs could take him and dove behind a sofa, through which WCC Inc. quickly shredded.

"Al, you never know how he thinks... maybe we'll need your little kitty chorus." Al lit up again. "Really?"

"Yep, you'll be the first one to know from me, I promise."

"I trained them as security kitties too, you never know when that might be useful..."

"AAAAAAGH!" Ed was finding out just how _useful _security kitties could be.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! I might puta lemon, but I really don't want to spike up the rating so I'll just put it as an optional chapter. And lots of warnings... but it _will _come, sooner or later. - T A 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Roy? Are you finished taking a shower?" Riza called through the door. "Not yet, why?"

"Oh, Terra just showed me some of the most adorable pictures of you..."

"What?" Roy yelped from inside. "Did that album happen to have any baby pictures in it?"

"They were so cute... I didn't know you were so cute when you were a baby..."

Roy groaned. "I hate those pictures..."

"Why?"

"Because they were taken at inconveniant times, especially the later ones. Dad loved to humiliate me."

"Are you going to come out any time soon?" She heard the water stop and Roy stepped out. "Happy?" he asked, a towel around his waist. "What's with the modesty all of a sudden, hmm?"

"Maybe I like to cover up sometimes. It's kinda cold you know."

She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "Anything special planned for today? Or... tonight?"

"Did I say it was cold? I meant it was hot." He kissed her and pushed his tongue in her mouth, his hands moving downwards. She put her hand on the towel, but thought better of it and pulled away. "Okay, Ed, you can stop peeping." There was a surprised yelp from the door and Ed stumbled back onto his behind. Roy crossed his arms over his chest, a frown on his face. "I can't get a few minutes alone now? I was so close... Beat it before my mood gets worse, Fullmetal."

"Don't be so hard on him, Roy," she said after Ed had decided to run back to the living room. "You know what he and his brother asked me, Roy?" He buried his face in her hair and smiled. "No, what?" Riza hesitated and put her arms around him. "Go on, what did he ask?" he persisted. "You're still wet," she said, avoiding the question. "Please? You can tell me! Did he ask if you were pregnant or something?"

"No, he asked if... if we were going to get married?" it came as a question more than a statement. "Oh!" Roy said, surprised. "You... you weren't sure how to answer?" he asked. "I said to ask you, because... it's up to you, isn't it?"

"Yes... yes it is, isn't it?"

Roy put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer against him and she moaned softly. "Roy..."

"Would you, if I asked you to?"

Her fingers buried themselves into his skin as he started to kiss her neck and rub at her chest. "Yes..."

"Yes?"

"If you're not in a towel when you ask."

"That can be arranged. You go downstairs, and we'll see what we can do about lunch, alright babe?"

"And Ed?"

"He'll get some slack today. Poor kid looked like he got jumped by angry cats."

"He did."

"Oh."

* * *

Roy and Riza came back down decently clothed to everyone's surprise. Roy shot a look at everyone in the room and sighed. "Okay. What are you guys planning now?"

Ed and Al jumped and grinned sheepishly and Terra swiped papers off of the table. "N-nothing! We weren't doing anything!" Ed stammered. "Rrrright... Let me see." Terra held the papers against her chest protectively. "No way!"

"Come on Terra, no games today."

"No!" she shoved the papers at Ed. "Run!"

"Are you crazy? I can't outrun Mustang!"

Al opened up his armor and Ed jumped in with the papers. Unfortunately for Ed, WCC Inc. wasn't pleased at having another roommate. "AAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Roy could hear him scrabbling around in Al as he ran after him. "Get back here and give me those papers!"

"It's a surprise, Colonel, honest!"

"Alphonse! Get back here!"

"Only if you won't try to take the papers!"

"Okay, okay. I won't take the papers, just explain what's going on."

Al stopped and turned, and Ed moaned from inside the armor.

"The pain... the pain... ohhhhhh... somebody just kill me already!" a cat hissed and Ed screamed. "Somebody who's not a cat kill me!"

A triumphant meowing started up in the armor and the cats started to meow 'Celebration' as Al opened the armor and a scratched up Ed slid out, moaning and groaning. "I hate cats... ohhhh..."

Roy nudged Ed with the toe of his shoe. "So spill, what're you guys doing?"

"I'll never tell, mwahahahahah... ohhhhh..."

"And this is the same kid who survived automail surgery? You're crying cause you got scratched up by cats?"

"Cats are worse than automail!"

"Mm-hmm. Now, tell me, or I'll introduce you to some street cats." Ed twitched on the floor. "Tell him, Al... please..."

"Uh, well, we were planning for..."

"For?"

"For a wedding," Al admitted. Roy's jaw dropped. "Have you ever thought that maybe I need to get _engaged_ before I even think of a wedding? I haven't even got the ring yet!"

Riza eyed him carefully. "So you were planning on getting one?"

"That's where I was going to take you... I wanted to get you something you'd like," he admitted.

"Do we still plan on going?" she asked.

"Yes!"

Ed, Al, and Terra looked at them imploringly. "C-can we come too, Colonel?" Al begged. "Please Big Brother?"

"Yeah, just this once, Mustang?"

"I'm glad you guys are so excited and all, but... you have to keep this a secret from everyone, okay? No blabbing to anyone, especially you Fullmetal."

"Promise!" They said in unison.

"Do you mind, Riza?" Roy asked. "This is all about you, you know."

"I don't mind."

"But why are you so interested?" he asked Ed.

Ed shrugged. "I don't know, I guess Terra's sort of rubbed off on me... and... I guess another Mustang wouldn't be so bad after all."

"It's settled then, we'll go after lunch."

* * *

Yay, thanks for reviewing! Please continue to review guys, 'kay? - T A


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"This one?"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"How about this?'

"It's... too big."

"Ah."

Al, Terra, and Ed peeked at the rings in their glass cases and the jewelery store owner tapped his foot impatiently on the hardwood floor. "Just a minute, please!" Roy said.

"How about..." he suddenly remembered that Riza was very fond of emeralds, and squinted at one that he was looking at. "I know you'll like this one!" he exclaimed, pointing at it. Ed and the others oohed and aaahed, agreeing that it was absolutely beautiful, and Riza scrutinized it. "I love it! It has a pretty white gold band..." Roy grinned, but Riza's face fell when she saw the price tag attached. "It's... uh...expensive..." she sighed.

"How expensive can it be?" Al asked, kitties looking over his metal shoulders. "Yow! That _is _expensive! I don't think even _you _can afford it Ed!" Ed was busy in a corner with Terra, however, and didn't hear. "Eh?"

"Nothing Ed..." Al sighed, suddenly thinking of Winry and sighing deeper. "I wish I wasn't so... metal..." The kitties sighed as well.

"Aw, it's nothing I can't afford."

Since Al was incapable of bugging out, Ed did it for the both of them. "W-what? But that's!"

"Half a mil, that's alright."

"Two hundred and fifty thousand, Roy! I can't ask you to spend that much on me..."

"I'm getting two, and I told you, it's nothing my paycheck can't cover."

"H-how?"

"I get Colonel's paycheck, plus State Alchemist funding, and I get a lot more funding than you, Fullmetal."

"Gah! That's way too much money!"

"Did I mention I inherited my family's fortune too? Just got the papers in the mail!" he flourished the paperwork at him and Ed took it.

"Let's see... 'I, Leroy Mustang, give the entire family fortune to my first born son, Roy Mustang, on the day that he turns thirty', blah blah blah blah blah, too much legal junk for me." he said, tossing the papers back at Roy. "Hey, careful with those, pipsqueak! They're worth more than you ever will be!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK SO SMALL THAT AN ATOM COULD COULD ROLL OVER IT AND NOT NOTICE?"

"You," Roy said simply, handing a check to the owner.

He slipped the ring on Riza's finger and grinned proudly. "One thing you can count on, the wedding ring will be much better than this one."

"But what about the other one?"

"I'll wear this one, but I can't wear it on my finger..." he put it on a chain, put it around his neck, and slipped it inside his shirt. "I can't wear it openly, in case, you know..."

She put her finger on his lips and smiled. "I understand, okay? It's okay."

"Any place special you guys want to go to kill time?"

"The park, the park!" they cried.

"Strange choice, but... alright."

* * *

"Wow, I haven't come here in a long time, have we Al?" Al shook his head and followed WCC Inc. as they padded around the park in a giant kittie parade. Roy looked around the park a bit and located Maes ona park bench with his wife, Gracia. 

"Maes!" Roy waved to catch his friend's eye and Maes waved back. "How's your date going, Roy?"

Riza looked at Maes suspiciously, but then remembered that it had been him who had helped them out on the first night and relaxed. "Well, if you must know, we're engaged," Roy said proudly, and Maes nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "See? I knew you couldn't stay single forever. You owe me fifty bucks."

"Fifty bucks!"

"Yep, a cold fifty. Remember when we were in high school, Roy, and you and I made a bet that you would either stay single for the rest of your life or pay up a fifty to me if you didn't."

"Even _I_ don't remember that, Maes!"

"And I told you Breda would always be afraid of dogs, so you owe me another twenty..."

"What!"

"That's the bet we made in middle school."

"Gah! That's seventy dollars!"

"Well you were the one who agreed to bets without thinking, I mean, who can possibly stay single when you see Riza every day in the office, _right under your nose? _You do know Jean has a crush on her as well, don't you?"

"Uh..."

"Better get that straight with him, buddy."

"You know I can't tell anyone..."

"She's engaged, isn't she? Let him know, but without letting him know you're the one engaged to her."

"Oh, right... Waitaminnit, you had this planned out already, didn't you?"

"Maybe..." he said, casting a sly look at Gracia. "Gracia has such an inventive mind, I didn't know what idea to pick first; she's the perfect little angel..." he exclaimed, hearts floating in the air.

"O-kay, so where's Elysia?"

"Elysia? She went to a friend's house, she's the most _adorable _little angel."

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, urging Riza to keep an eye on the teenagers in case they did something stupid.

"Did you two plan the wedding yet Roy, huh?" Maes asked eagerly.

"Maes! I proposed not ten minutes ago, give me a break!"

"In the park?"

"Yes, in the park."

"Awww... why didn't you tell me then?"

"We decided to wait a little while, a couple of months."

"_Couple _of _months?_"

"Yes, Maes, couple of months.We have to prepare, you know."

"Roy, I know you're parents, especially your mom. They'd jump at this chance, they'd set it up in a matter of _days _maybe a _week or two!"_

"I know, but we wanted to set this up by ourselves... my parents can be a little overbearing."

More hearts floated from Maes's head and Roy stepped back a littleto avoid colliding with one. "So, Roy," he started.

"Shut up Maes."

"What are you going to name your kids?"

"SHUT UP, MAES!"

"Aw, come on, what will you name them? What if it's a boy?"

"I don't know..."

"...or a girl?"

"I don't KNOW Maes!"

"Or both? At the same time I mean, twins!"

"Remind me why you are my friend, Maes..."

"Because I'm always one step behind you and love to be annoying."

"Yes, yes that's got to be it. That's the only possible reason."

Gracia decided to let them get to it and walked off to chat with Riza.

"Now between us men, how's it going?"

"Great, Maes, just swell."

"That's good to hear, I was worried that you'd never get married... sigh"

"Well I am, are you happy now?"

"Yes, I sure am. Now about the wedding..."

"Oh God."

"Where's it going to be?"

"Uh..."

"And what time?"

"Um..."

"And who'll be invited?"

"Er..."

"You've obviously got a lot of work to do, so let's start!"

"You sure are enthusiastic..." he grumbled as he and Maes sat down at a park table and Maes pulled papers out of nowhere.

"First of all, where doyou want it to be?"

"At my house I suppose..."

"Mansion?"

"No, Maes, my shack."

"I wasn't aware that you are skilled in sarcasm."

"Well now you are, can we get on with this please?"

"When?"

"I have no idea."

"Our wedding was all day long... ah the marital bliss..."

"I know Maes, I was there, remember?"

"Yeah, you drank all the wine. Said you were bored to death, then got hit by a car while you were drunk on the way home. Serves you right, you self-centered bastard."

"I'm not getting drunk again at this one, okay? Really!"

"Right. Maybe we should replace it with punch just in case... knowing you, you could probably get drunk off that too..."

"Who gets drunk off punch?"

"You could."

"Only alcohol for me, and I don't think I want any for a while..."

"Ahhh... still reliving flashbacks of that car?"

"No, I'm still reliving flashbacks of what Dad did to me once I staggered back home."

"Wish I was there to see it."

"I hate you too, Maes."

"We should make yours a little shorter... maybe eleven to seven."

"That's a long time..."

"Mine was all day, and what did you do, you got drunk."

"I said I was sorry! Besides, I wasn't drunk until the last forty-five minutes!"

"Whatever. So are we pretty much set?"

"Yeah... all we need to do is tell Riza and get set up..."

"Music! We need music!"

"That's already done, Al has his kitty chorus taking care of that."

" 'Kitty chorus' ?"

"More specifically, Wedding Cat Chorus Incorporated, or WCC Inc. Riza already said they could."

"Nice..."

"Yes."

"What should we do next?"

"Ooh! I know!"

"What?"

"We need... TINY MINISKIRTS!" Then Riza slugged him in the back of the head. "And here I thought you were ready to settle down!" she muttered darkly, storming away to sulk on a bench. "Ow... flashback..."

He got up and ran to her quickly. "I'm sorry, Riza! I didn't mean it that way! It was an old flashback of tiny miniskirts! Besides, you were wearing one this morning!"

"Waaah... you're a big meanie, that's what you are."

"Awww... come on..."

"No!" she said, tilting her face away from him. He ran to the other side. "Riza?"

"No!" she said, tilting the other way. "Please forgive me!"

"No!"

He got on his knees. "Pleeeeeeease?" he begged.

"Only..." she got a mischevious look in her eye.

"If it requires me wearing a miniskirt to work tomorrow, I won't do it."

"No, you have to go to work in a doggie suit tomorrow."

"A dog suit?"

"Yes, a dog suit, you big meanie."

"Will you forgive me if I do it?"

"Yes," she said, not entirely believeing that he was taking her seriously. She didn't think his ego would or could take it.

"I'll do it!" he said, standing up and marching back over to Maes to tell him what had just happened. He looked back at her.

"Where do I find a dog suit?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, the office was deathly quiet.

Nobody wanted the bad side of the Flame Alchemist that morning.

Nobody... except an oblivious Jean Havoc.

"Colonel! Nice dog suit, man."

A vein in Roy's temple bulged but he kept quiet, scribbling his name furiously on assorted stacks of paperwork. The dog suit itself wasn't so uncomfortable... but what infuriated him was a certain stupid creature named Havoc. Everyone else had the brains not to say a word, everyone else except this idiot.

Riza got up from her desk to arrange the boquet of flowers and Jean's eyes were drawn. "Who are those from?" he asked, and while his back was turned Roy had the urge to jump and kill him, dog suit or not. "My fiancee," she said, smelling them and sighing. "R-really? Who?"

Roy was enjoying Havoc's immediate situation and also felt the urge to gloat very loudly, but suppressed this as well. Maybe if he got leverage on the chair he could propel himself far enough grab Havoc's neck and twist...

"He likes to keep a low profile..."

"Ah. Alright then," Havoc said, face reddening with anger. He decided to focus his anger on Roy, which would not have been a smart choice in the past, but today... "So what's with the dog suit?"

"...I feel like wearing this out of pure enjoyment, Havoc," he said, murder in his eyes. He wondered how he was going to dispose of Havoc's terribly charred body, if it was still solid at all and not ashes. Maybe he'd burn down Havoc's office as well and say he dropped his cigarette?

"No really, why?"

"Because somebody said she wanted me to, and I did it."

"You got _another_ girlfriend, Mustang?"

"It's none of your damn business..."

"Yes it is my damn business!"

"Dammit Havoc, get out of my office before I torch you!"

"How will you torch me with your paws, oh mighty doggy?"

"Havoc... If you want to keep your skin, I suggest you get the hell out of my office!"

"You can't snap with doggy paws Colonel!"

Sure enough, Roy couldn't. It would only catch the suit on fire... "You know what else I can do, Havoc?"

"What?"

Roy leaped out of his seat at Havoc, hands around his throat. "I'll strangle you to death, so get out!" he said, banging Havoc's head against the ground.

"No!"

"I'll slit your neck!" he yelled as a nail popped out from the paw of the suit. Riza sighed in the background and shook her head.

"It would be in your best interests to get out, Havoc. The Colonel is irritable today."

"Alright, alright, I'm gone!" Havoc said, dusting off his uniform and walking out.

"I want to kill him, First Lieutenant, can I please?"

"No."

"Can I just gore him or something then?"

"No."

"Can I stab with a pen?"

"...No."

"Can I scratch him to death?"

"Hmm... No."

"...can I do anything to him at all?"

"No."

"Waaah... wait! I know!" Roy ran out of the office.

He stopped in front of the office that said 'Major Armstrong' on the door and shivered slightly. He lifted a paw and knocked, once, twice. Armstrong opened the door and sparkles filled the air. Unfortunately for Roy, the dog suit also covered his face.

"HO HO! A big lost doggy! I shall return you to the pound," he declared, picking up the doggy Roy.

"NOOOOOOO!" Roy screamed, trying to whack Armstrong.

"Hmm... the Colonel wants me, I shall finish this errand quickly."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Ho ho... the Colonel is an angry one today..."

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

"VERY angry. So I shall use the short distance running techinque that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

"NO, DON'T TAKE ME TO THE POUND, YOU IDIOT!"

"Bad doggy, you resort to name-calling!"

"Gr..."

"You are a heavy doggy... about as heavy as the Colonel. Are you obese?"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Helping you would be taking you to the pound," Armstrong continued.

"RIZA! HELP ME, HE'S TAKING ME TO THE POUND!"

"Ho... there is a doggy named Riza too? Just like the First Lieutenant..."

An idea popped into Roy's mind.

"I'm the First Lieutenant's doggie... Havoc stole me from her."

"HO HO! I SHALL RESUME THE KICKING OF BUTTOCKS FOR HAVOC FOR THIS HEINOUS CRIME!And you shall be returned to your owner, doggy."

"Good... er.. I mean... woof woof."

Armstrong then knocked on the joined office that was Riza's and Roy's and splintered the door. Riza sighed from inside. "Major, I told you to just say something if you wanted to come in..."

"I am sorry for the door, First Lieutenant, but this doggy says he is yours," said Armstrong, holding doggy-Roy under his arms and dangling him in front of Riza. "Yip yip..." Roy yipped lamely. Riza stared at doggy-Roy for a second. "Yes, he's mine."

Just then, Havoc poked his head in the door. "What's up, all?" Armstrong looked at Havoc with red fiery eyes, sparkles turning into skulls. "I SHALL KICK YOUR BUTTOCKS FOR THE THIEVING OF THE FIRST LIEUTENANT'S DOGGY! PREPARE YOURSELF, VILE CROOK WHO IS THE SECOND LIEUTENANT!"

"Eh?"

Armstrong dropped doggy-Roy and chased after Havoc, and Havoc screamed like a little girl and ran for life and soul.

Riza petted Roy on the head and he sulked. "Don't pat me. I mean, bark bark grrrrr..." Doggy-Roy growled. Riza sighed. "I just don't like being patted, I never did."

"Oh, okay. Doggy treat?" she asked, holding the box out to Roy. Roy retreated back to his desk and picked up the pen. "I'll pass. When's lunch?"

"There was... an incident in the cafeteria..." she said, reading out a note she had just been handed by a lower ranking officer.

"Yes?"

"Major Armstrong seems to have wrecked the mess hall while chasing after Second Lieutenant Havoc..." she said, and the two of them sweat dropped. "You don't say..."

There was a knock on the door and Ed and Al stepped in. He decided not to comment on the suit, since he knew Roy was in it, and he would be a murderous man tomorrow if he said a word. "How's the planning going?" he asked. Riza shrugged. "There hasn't been a lot of time for us to discuss it. Roy has been stirring up trouble in the office..."

"Armstrong almost sent me to the pound!" he yelped.

"Oh? So that's what that commotion was..." Al said.

"We've decided to hold the wedding in three or four months, so you've got plenty of time to prepare, Al."

"Good! I'm teaching them a new piece of music!"

"And they're sharpening they're kitty-fu or whatever on me..." Ed sighed,picking at a scabbed over scratch on his cheek.

"Only a little whilelonger, and I'll be free of the suit..." Roy sighed.

"Al and I are almost onto a breakthrough with the Philosopher's stone!" Ed said enthusiastically. "We'll have his body back in time for the wedding, I think."

"That's good to hear, Ed. It's not easy for me to back up your research funding when youturn up blanks."

"We'll have results soon, I promise."

"Good. You've got four months before the wedding,let's see how you work on a deadline."

"We'll be done, don't worry."

* * *

Yay! Reviews! The next chapter will be threeand a half months later, so we'll see what happens!- T A 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Roy tried in vain to make his appearance even more perfect than it already was, straightening his collar, and smoothing down his tuxedo, but it was still in vain, as Major Armstrong had told him a dozen times before in what should have been Maes Hughes's place. His face darkened as his thoughts strayed to his best friend, wondering how the over-doting father would have prepped him and given him a pep talk before his walk down the aisle, but one simple fact remained.

Maes Hughes wasn't there.

Nor would he be since his murder.

Riza and everyone at work had tried their best to soothe him and cheer him up, even Havoc had tried to lift his spirits, but the hatred would not abate, nor would the pain. Maes wouldn't have wanted him to be mourning during his wedding, Maes would have killed him for doing it in the first place.

He sighed and he thought that life just wasn't fair. He had lost too many things, but had gained precious little in return. He had gained Riza, but lost Maes and more significant others had been torn from his life forever. Was what he gained really worth everything he had lost?

He decided, no, it wasn't. Even Riza wasn't worth everything he had lost so many years before. If he hadn't lost anything back then, there would not be a thing to gain now. He hated to think it, but it was perfect logical sense. Had he not lost what he had, he would be a married man long before today, that he was certain of.

Armstrong sensed his change in mood and laid a large hand on his shoulder, his head bowed. "I know that of which you lost, Colonel, but now is not the time to grieve."

Roy straightened his act and cast one long look at the pocketwatch lying on the tabletop. "You're right, Major... I've had more than enough time to grieve..." Armstrong nodded approvingly, and he too looked at the watch sadly. "She was a sweet little girl, Colonel, she would not approve of you this way."

"I know... but..."

"No buts, what is done is done and cannot be erased. Breaking down now will not bring them back. You can only live the rest of your life as well as you can."

Roy nodded.

"I was there as well, Colonel, and I share your grief, though I knew her for only a short time. It has been difficult and futile to erase it from my mind, and I know it must torment you, but please, don't grieve for her when you love another. She would want you to live out your life happily."

"I understand, Major. I won't... You won't tell Riza, will you?"

"I cannot promise that I won't. She has a right to know."

"... do what you will then. I give you my permission, and bear no ill feelings."

"Yes."

Armstrong left the room and Roy slammed his fists onto the dresser in front of him, tears beading in his eyes. The pocketwatch wobbled and fell to the floor, popping open, but Roy took no heed of it, wiping his eyes and striding out of the room.

Leroy was seated on a park bench, watching with fascination as Alphonse, with his restored body, conducted the kitty chorus through a short piece of opening music for the wedding. Ilia put her hand on his knee and he looked at her, smiling broadly.

"Our boy's big day, huh?" he put his arm around her shoulder and flicked some stray brown hair out of her -as he tactfully put it- beautifully slanted eyes. No one dared call her eyes squinty for it would incur the dual wrath of a very protective husband and a rather itchy fingered son who had happened to have gotten the same eye genes.

"Yes, it's his special day all right. You think it will work out this time?"

"I'm sure it will. There's nothing that's going to happen like before."

"But what about all that unrest in Ishbal? What if... if..."

Leroy shook his head. "Now now, there's nothing to worry about," he said, although there was a note of uncertainty in his voice, and a touch of fear. "We can hope for Roy's sake that nothing happens, Ilia, nothing like last time."

Terra was helping Ed set up tables and chairs, while Al finished his session with the chorus and helped Winry unroll a rather long carpet down the aisle, though he was looking at her more than he did the carpet.

Riza settled the veil over her face and blushed, thinking of how her husband-to-be would react when he saw her in this waterfall of pure white. She had never worn anything so plain yet so beautiful, but it was regretful that she would only wear it once in her lifetime. In the back of her mind though, she hoped to never wear it more than the initial once, she hoped that her impending marriage to Roy Mustang would work out for the better.

Terra bounced in rather happily and commented Riza on her appearance, helping her straighten the gown. "Do you still have your guns on you?" she asked. Riza shook her head, saying that she doubted she would need them today. Terra nodded sagely and rested her chin on her fist, hunched over in a chair. "Big Brother isn't looking as happy as I thought he'd be. He looks like he's about to scream, punch someone, and start crying all at once." Riza paused in fiddling with her hair and looked over her shoulder at Roy's sister.

"Do you have any idea why?" Terra's face clouded a bit and she looked at her hands, debating on whether to tell her or not. "You mean he hasn't told you yet?"

Riza was mystified. "Told me about what?"

Terra shrugged one shoulder uncomfortably. "Oh, I wasn't... I shouldn't..."

Riza put her fists on her hips. "Tell me."

"I don't really know, honest! It's just... something bad happened when I was four years old, and Roy... well he was kinda depressed for a long time. I honestly couldn't tell you what happened!" she said, evading the answer. "If you want to know, you should ask Havoc or Armstrong!"

Riza picked her dress from off of the floor and searched for Havoc, who was leaning dangerously close to the punch/wine. She flicked the cigarette out of his mouth and into an ash tray and he stared at her sullenly. "Of all people, the Colonel. You could have told me." It was obvious he was embarassed, and maybe slightly jelous as well, but he didn't want to jeoperdize his precarious long-standing friendship with Roy. He felt a little better that it had been Roy who had told him straight out, instead of having to figure it out and then feel betrayed.

"Is there anything that happened to Roy that I should know about?"

Havoc looked surprised and his eyes darted for a distraction. "Uh, I don't know, what kind?"

"Something, anything."

"Uhm... well..."

"Jean! Please tell me!"

His hands jumped to his collar. "I-I don't know, Riza, I shouldn't be the one telling you! By all rights, it should be Roy, or Maes at least..." his voice faltered on mentioning Maes, another old friend. He took a deep breath. "Maes... he would have told you by now... but I'll tell you since he's not here."

"Before the Ishbal war erupted, there were small riots on the borders of Amestris and Ishbal; you know that. Roy, Maes, and I, we were about sixteen then, just entered the military along with Armstrong, who was a few years older than us. Roy... knew an Ishbalan girl named Keira... and they got married."

Riza wasn't sure how to take this new piece of information.

"Don't get the wrong idea, he didn't force her or anything, they just decided and Keira wanted a house a little bit east of Risenbool, closer to the border of Ishbal. Keira was a great lady, very nice, sweet, and open minded or she would never have married Roy. A few months after, they had a child, a daughter, named Gale."

Havoc's nervousness intensified and he forced himself to keep breathing.

"S-she was just three years old... a year before the Ishbal War erupted... when..." he swallowed hard. "She was killed. Her and her mother, and we were walking right down the road. If we had been just a little bit faster... if we had gotten there earlier..." he stopped completely, shoulders shaking. He mastered his emotions and looked up at her again. "We were too late. We heard Kiera scream in the house, and there were three shots fired, and everything was quiet, then Gale bolted out of the house as fast as she could, crying her eyes out.

"Roy took one look at her and started running as hard as he could. We weren't expecting anything like this, none of us were ready to fight, I was fumbling with my gun, Armstrong couldn't use his alchemy, neither could Roy. Maes was unarmed. We weren't ready... She looked at him and started running for him, and just as she reached him..." Riza could practically see a little girl running for Roy, all the bloodshed behind her, a man with a gun stepping out from the house. "Bang," was all Havoc said. "She fell down against Roy, and I think he went into shock. He just kneeled there for two minutes, ten, I have no idea. Time was horribly skewed for me right then, I couldn't think straight. I saw the guy in front of them with the gun, and I just raised up my arm and-" he held up his arms and mimicked pulling the trigger.

"It was horrible... Roy didn't look up once through the whole thing, just sort of stared. Then she looked at him, and said-"

" 'I love you Daddy.' "

Havoc and Riza's heads pulled up sharply and stared at Roy.

"That was the last thing she said to me. Then she died." Roy bowed his head and strode out of the area as fast as he could, back to the room. "Roy, wait!" Riza cried, pulling up her skirts and running after him. He had one hand on the door when she caught him firmly by the wrist.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He pulled his wrist away roughly, and stared her in the eyes. "I... How could I? All these years, and I still haven't... I couldn't tell anyone. It hurt too much."

"Do you want to get married, Roy? Again?"

He pulled her into his arms and held her there, face buried into her hair. "I... at first, I had second thoughts. I was so young back then Riza, I couldn't take it... Now I know, this is what she would have wanted. I have to keep going. I want to get married, Riza, again."

"I... I promise nothing will happen to me, Roy."

"No, I promise you, that I will protect you until the last drop of life leaves me. I'll never be too late again, ever. I promise."

She spotted the pocketwatch on the floor and walked over to it, bending over to pick it up, then grimacing and holding her stomach. Roy's eyebrows rose and he took her arm, guiding her to a chair. He sat opposite of her as she examined the pocket watch, and he examined her.

"She was beautiful, Roy. Both of them were." He gave her a sad smile. "She would have been fourteen yesterday."

An Ishbalan woman and an Amestran man...

"I know what you're thinking. I didn't find out until later, in the middle of the war, who had killed my family."

She waited.

"An Ishbalan killed my daughter, but it was a military weapon that took Keira from me."

"So that's when you decided... to become Fuhrer?"

"It is."

She was silent, but he spoke again.

"So how far along are you? Looks about four months, but looks can be decieving." She yelped and held her stomach, jumping in the chair a little from his straight forward manner. "H-how?"

"How? I had a daughter, remember, and I was thirteen when my mother was pregnant with my sister." he winked at her. "I know these things. I was there when Maes's wife was going to have Elysia too, I'm her godfather, you know."

"It's four months."

"Really? Looks about six, he's a big one then?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't," he said, as if the news was confidential.

"Are you ready to go, Roy?"

"I am. Are you, Miss Mommy?" he laughed, getting up from the chair and walking out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"And do you, Roy Mustang, take Riza Hawkeye to be your wedded wife and protect her in good health and misfortune?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Everyone at the wedding cheered, and the kitty chorus meowed ecstatically. Black and White Hayate, in their respective tuxedo and gown, yipped and barked happily, quieted down, then proceeded to lick each other. Who would believe that dogs could get married right next door as well? And with a kitty preacher? Or at least, a kitty who meowed the lines properly.

Al was wiping his eyes and Winry had buried her face in a handkerchief, being the much more emotional two. Ed and Terra were laughing and cheering, as was Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Haymans Breda, andAlex Louis Armstrong. Roy had thought that it couldn't possibly hurt to have his most trusted subordinates - as they were known at work- and friends - as they were known outside of work- to his wedding.

Leroy Mustang was desperately, and perhaps futilely trying to stem his wife's happy tears as they cascaded down her face, but found himself crying as well. He finally stopped his attempts and put his arms around her, crying into each others shoulders.

"You think we'll have grandchildren this time, Ilia?" Leroy hiccupped. She nodded and he picked her up and swung her around. "Finally! We've waited _years _for today, and it's finally here, it's finally here!"

"What about Fraternization, Leroy?" Ilia finally asked between hiccups.

"To hell with Fraternizing! We were Fraternizing, and we're fine, aren't we?"

"I can't argue with that."

Roy cleared his throat loudly and the din quieted, albeit slowly, but it quieted.

"I have an announcement to make."

The guests looked at one another, then shrugged their collective shoulders, having no idea what on earth he could possibly be talking about.

"Riza, our beautiful First Lieutenant, is going to have a baby," he announced proudly.

"Geez, Colonel, couldn't wait, eh?" Jean Havoc cried from the middle of the audience good naturedly. Roy grinned at his old friend and shook his head. "Nope, I sure couldn't. Are we quits Jean? No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, we're quits, Roy. No hard feelings here."

Leroy and Ilia were holding onto each other tightly. "Anything else we should know about, Son?" Leroy asked. Roy grinned even more broadly than before. "Well, we just got some papers back and the verdict is..."

The audience was on its toes; would the first born of the next generation of Mustang be boy or girl? Riza looked just as expectant, and the audience concluded that the reports had gotten to Roy before Riza, oddly enough.

"She is expecting twins, one boy, and one girl." The audience erupted again and Leroy and Ilia once again exploded into joyful and grateful tears. "Did you hear that Ilia, one boy and one girl! Twins! Ha!" Riza felt faint and groped around for a chair, sinking into it. "Twins?" she asked. He handed over the papers and she scanned them quickly, finding the news to be true. She hugged herself happily. "Twins!"

Ed couldn't help but think that the look on Roy's face hinted that he was very pleased with himself, and who wouldn't be? He was the father of not one, but two children. He didn't think Roy could look any more smug and pleased.

"So what are you guys waiting for, eh? Have a good time while you're here! The parties not ending till seven, and it's still three!" The crowd cheered again and Roy pulled Riza up gently. "Can I have this dance, oh beautiful one?"

She laughed and held onto him. "I'm still a little dizzy... you'll have to hold me up." He smirked. "Nothing I can't handle."

Leroy patted his son's shoulder andRoy looked over his shoulder, grinning. "Happy Birthday present, Dad?" Leroy nodded. "Not bad for my 45th birthday," he said with a wink. "Now hurry up with that baby." To Riza he said, "If my son doesn't treat you right, you come to us, we'll set him straight. Especially his mom." Roy groaned. "What makes you think I won't treat her right?"

"Well I don't know, Roy, you _have _had a notorious eleven years as a bachelor. Being a bachelor for that long changes a man."

"Do does being married," Roy retorted. "Where's Terra?"

Leroy grimaced slightly. "With her 'Eddie'. If they get married, we're going to have some short genes in the family..."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICKEM'ONYOURHEAD!"

"Midget! Terra will probably be taller than you in a couple of years!" Leroy called out.

"AAAAGH! SHUT UP! I'LL GROW TOO!" Roy snickered.

"I don't know about that... your brother is younger than you, and he's already taller..."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! DAMMIT!"

"How come all the short guys have the explosive tempers?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Roy shrugged. "Short boy, short temper. It fits."

Ed, by this time, had given up to sulk in a corner. "I don't deserve any of this, I don't."

"I don't know, you give a lot of people a lot of grief, shorty!"

"GRRRRRRRR..."

"But Riza, it's just so much fun..." said Roy in response to her reproachful look. "Stop that, he's done nothing to you. And we've got more important business to discuss, for instance: What will we name the babies?"

Roy rubbed her stomach and an oddly protective looked crossed his face. "It's mine... they're mine!" he laughed suddenly and hugged her tighter. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing's wrong with me! This is great! I'm going to have kids! Not one, but two! This is great!" Roy grinned, lifting her up and swinging her around in circles. "Roy-put-me-down!"

"Mine,mine, mine,mine!" he cried like a child with a brand new toy. Leroy sighed and held his hand out to Ilia, who put a gun in his hand.

"Oh Roy..." he called sweetly. Roy put down Riza, who was now seeing spots, and turned. "Yeah?"

_BANG_

Roy looked down and saw a needle protruding from his chest, and his head swam. Riza screamed and gripped the needle, pulling it out.

Everyone stared at Leroy and Ilia as Roy collapsed on the floor.

He looked around. "What?" Riza was shaking Roy, tears in her eyes. "Roy, wake up! Wake up!"

Leroy bent down to help Roy but Riza snarled at him viciously and he backed up. "He didn't tell you that either, did he?"

Ilia opened her jacket to reveal a bountiful supply of syringes with purple liquid in them, along with three other guns.

"This is Roy's medicine; he has to take it once every year, but he refuses to take it in pills," she explained.

"Since he won't take it in pills, we have to shoot him with it. They were tranquilizer syringes, but we empty them out and put his medicine in it."

Roy groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "You could give me more warning when you shoot that thing... ohhhh..."

"You're the one who won't take the pill, God. Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to shoot you?"

"No."

"None at all, Roy. I actually enjoy it; it's payback for all your years of torture."

"I love you too, Dad."

"You're the one who goes crazy without it, he gets a little too hyper you see. This calms him down for the whole year."

"That's why Mustang is always so calm and collected at the office! You take medicine for it!" Ed shrieked. There was his answer for the cool manner of the Colonel; medicine. Roy glared at him, his composure restored. "I didn't ask to be this way, you know. Maybe you should get a shot Fullmetal, itmight calm your _little _temper down too."

Ed's face purpled but decided once again slump in a corner and sulk.

Riza hugged Roy and he grinned again. "Worried?" he asked. She nodded. "Let's go home, let the others have fun."

* * *

For the confused reader who is upset over Maes Hughes's murder, if you watch the anime, Maes Hughes is murdered in a phone booth in episode 25... T.T I like Maes too, but Maes... you have to die! - T A

9/16/05- A minor change in the phrasing of 'I'll rip off your feet and stick em' on your head!' the wonderful catchphrase of Ed's invention that appeared in the episode 'Fullmetal vs.Flame'. Instead of a five syllable phrase, as it used to be, I thought it would be much more entertaining to change it into a one syllable word, hence, 'stickem'onyourhead!' You gotta love Ed. To get full satisfaction, you have to read the word really fast. - T A


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This chapter takes place exactly one year after Roy and Riza's first date. It has been approximately 9 months since Riza was declared pregnant. Poor Roy.**

**Chapter 10**

"Roy, you look like a mess! And stop chewing on your fingernails, dear," Ilia reprimanded sharply, brushing his uncombed hair out of his eyes. "And you haven't even shaved! Goodness gracious, if you keep tearing yourself up like that, you'll die of anxiety when the babies are born."

"But don't you get it Mom? Do you know what day it is today?"

"Why it's your birthday, and your father's birthday," she said, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry so much."

"But MOM! They're due today, do you realize that? Today will be the birth of the_third _generation of the Mustang family on the _same day!_" he moaned. Ilia cocked her head. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's unnatural," he groaned. "Three generations! Not just two, three! One boy and one girl, what will I name them? Will Riza want me there next to her? Maybe she'll want me to stay outside..."

"You mean you didn't discuss it with her?"

"No..."

"Tsk, such an unprepared young man; and you're a Brigadier General too..." she sighed.

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go talk to her; you talk to your father, he'll help I'm sure." She pushed open the door to the other room in the mansion where Riza was resting and Roy took the opportunity to chew his fingernails down another couple of centimeters. His father poked his head around the corner. "You won't have fingernails left if you keep doing that, you know."

Roy sighed and forced his fingers out of his mouth with some difficulty. "It's not like it's your first time either... what's bitten you? Or do you need your medicine again?" he asked, taking the gun out of his sleeve. Roy yelped and shook his head. "I don't need the damn medicine! I'm just nervous!" he muttered. Leroy put it back into his sleeve regretfully. "Alright, if you say so. You really shouldn't worry so much, though I suppose I can't talk. I was terrified when you were born..."

" 'Terrified?' You dove down under the table and didn't come out until I stopped screaming; some husband you are!" Roy's mother called from the room. Roy raised an eyebrow at Leroy, and Leroy's jaw set firmly. "I was fifteen, it scared the hell out of me! I wasn't ready for it... nobody even told me Roy was coming on my birthday!" he yelled to no one in particular, though Roy heard his mother scoff loudly from the room. Leroy grumbled something uintelligible and Ilia said something in a tone that Leroy decided he didn't want to deal with. He sat down on a couch. "She always makes me feel guilty about it," he sighed. Roy, on the other hand, was beginning to feel unloved.

"Did you even want me?"

"What kind of fool question is that? Of course I did! Well... uh... you weren't exactly expected and uh... well, you were wanted! It just happened sooner than we planned!" Leroy said with conviction.

"If you say so..."

"Look, your kids weren't expected, and you want them, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then stuff your stupid questions."

"Fine. But they're twins... what if something goes wrong and Riza can't..."

"Your mom will take care of it."

"But-"

"Your mom will take care of it," Leroy repeated. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the couch as Black Hayate scampered in. He barked twice, then went back into the hallway and yipped again. White Hayate waddled in, followed by a prancing Black Hayate who circled around her and yipped. Roy looked over at her and jumped off the couch. "White Hayate? Your... going to have puppies?" White Hayate rolled onto her side and panted wearily. "So that's where you've been all this time... with this little rogue," he said, gesturing at Black Hayate. Black Hayate whined as White Hayate rolled to her feet and waddled to the puppy room, where she promptly rolled onto her side again.

"Spring time already...?" Leroy mused. Roy shot him a look saying that he wasn't helping. "It's just been so long since I've seen a kid born... it takes me back to when Terra was born, and you. You were the cutest little baby, you know that? And now look at you."

"What's wrong with me?" Roy asked heatedly. "Nothing, that's my point. Your a handsome man now, and it boggles my mind as to how you grew up so fast..." he sighed. "But you still don't look as good as me," Leroy murmured witha grin.

"So your saying Mom detracted from my looks, are you?"

"Nah, I'm saying that you look slightly more fragile, that's all," he was playing on Roy's nerves, and Roy knew it.

"Fragile? How on earth do I look fragile?"

"The eyes for instance, makes you look a little more feminine..."

"I happen to like my eyes!"

"Can't deny the truth, Son." Roy wanted to strangle him, but that wouldn't get him any further in life. It would, however, make him feel much better. He also couldn't deny that he had a smaller build than his father did, but that didn't make him any less dangerous. It was just... he thought with a sigh, that his father was much better at intimidation. Roy could only intimidate so far with his height, but his father had perfected the art and could take it for miles.

"You've had more time in the world than me, that's all the difference there is between us."

"And that's why I'm your father, and not the other way around," Leroy said with a smile. "Now listen to your father, and don't worry. Riza's a tough girl, she'll live. If anything goes wrong, your mother's right there to heal her; you know your mom's healing powers don't you?"

"Yeah... she can heal anything, can't she?"

"Pretty much, except for broken hearts and the dead. I don't think I'd be sitting here if it wasn't for your mom."

Roy was quiet. "What if something happens to me, Dad? I don't want to leave her all alone."

"She won't be, because I don't think you'll die for a long while."

"Eh? What makes you say that?"

"You remember what your buddy Maes used to say? 'If the rude live longer, you'll live forever, Roy.' That kid was a piece of work, I'll tell you. His parents were devastated when they heard what happened... poor guy. He was a great kid, I would have been very proud if he was my son. But he wasn't, and you happen to be, and I don't think I could tell you how proud I am of you."

"Me? I'm an emotional wreck."

"True. But you never died by your own hand, that's what I'm proud of. You've got your inner will, kid. You'll make a great Fuhrer one day. And a great husband and father too." An evil glint came into his eyes. "You'd better be, or I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. No abuse; I better not even hear a rumor of it, got it?"

"I got it, I got it." Like that was ever going to happen.

There was an unearthly scream from the bedroom and Roy and Leroy jumped straight out of the couches. "Wh-what was that?"Roy asked. "It was your wife, stupid, go on!" Leroy pushed his son towards the door and Roy pushed open the door timidly. He pulled his head back sharply as something flew towards him and smashed on the door. Whatever it was, it sounded expensive.

"You'd better stay out dear, I don't think she feels like seeing your face right now," Ilia called to him. Roy didn't need to be told twice, and sank against the closed door, hand over his heart, dizzy. "I think I saw a head. OH MY GOD."

He could hear Roy cursing his very existance and wishing he was never born; which Roy was almost sure she would take back later. Almost. Finally, he couldn't stand to here her screaming on the other side of the door and flung it open, and in two strides had her hand held firmly in his and trying to comfort her as best as he could. Her face was turning a unique shade of red and sweat was beading on her face, and the best Roy could do was to continue to hold her hand, wipe her face from time to time, and talk to her.

He was scared, terrified, and more; his heart was thundering in his chest and his head felt light, like when he drank three too many bottles of beer with Maes on Saturday nights, his hands felt clammy and cold, and he wondered vaguely if Riza would notice through all of her pain. He decided probably not and started as another scream ripped from her throat and her grip tightened on his hand. He held her closer, frightened that she would not survive this at all, and if he would be alone again, just like last time. In the whirlwind of his thoughts, he had not noticed that the first child had already been born, and this was the second that she was laboring over. His mind only registered pain and fear, and anguish that he could nothing to still her pain.

And then it was over. She sank into his arms and closed her eyes, crying and sobbing in pain. He pressed his face gently against hers, assuring her that it was all over, that there was nothing to worry about now, that everything had been okay. Ilia gently pressed her hands against her stomach, then pulled away, announcing that there was nothing wrong with her, and that she was in superb condition. She had wrapped up and cleaned off the newborns, and now presented them to Roy and Riza. Roy let her rest against his chest and took the first bundle, smiling a little. This one already had a soft puff of black hair with curious little wings of blonde on the sides, and his eyes were already open, wide like Riza's, but night black like his own. He cradled the baby against his chest for a few seconds, then passed it to Riza, who admired it quietly and sighed happily. The second was much smaller than the first, but was healthy to his relief. This little one was a blonde like its mother, but carried the same black slanted eyes as Roy. He passed that baby to Riza as well, when a thought occured to him.

"Which one is a boy, and which one isa girl?" Ilia shrugged, saying that she had wanted to check up on Riza, and had not thought to check the two babies. "There's only one way to find out, then!" he said as Leroy poked into the room to examine his grandchildren. Ilia had made it clear that Leroy was to stay out until the babies were born, since he tended to freak out and overexert himself when babies were being born. Royleaned over tothe black haired baby in Riza's armsand patted it's head gently. The baby let out a fierce cry and punched him in the nose, and he laughed, declaring it was a boy. He patted the other baby's head, but it did nothing but coo happily, to which Roy ascertained that it must be a girl. Riza only sighed even more deeply and cuddled with both of them, the pain already forgotten. Or at least, most of it.

"What are you going to name them, Roy?" Leroy asked. He looked at Riza, but she was too busy feeding and cuddling her newborns, leaving the naming to him. He stroked the baby boy's hair and he swiped at him, not liking being disturbed in his feeding. "This one can be Leroy," he said, and he tickled the little girl playfully. "And this one Ilia. Leroy and Ilia Mustang."


End file.
